


The Twelve Days of Christmas 2014

by EchoEquinox



Series: The Grand Shipping Challenge [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoEquinox/pseuds/EchoEquinox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the first day of Christmas, RealityEngineer gave to me: Sex with gh0sts in a cemetary! 0.0</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of Christmas Past

**Of Christmas Past  
 _[Continuous Series, 12 Days of Christmas 2014]_**

Snow crunched underfoot as Aradia finally sat down. Her breath puffed before her, and the cold made her horns ache deep into her skull, but she was, for the first time in a while, happy. She closed her eyes, exhaling softly and feeling the warmth leaving her lungs. She pulled the coat tighter, the night cold and silent around her. She laid back, stretching her arms up so that they touched the stone above her head.

Then she felt him, his hands on her sides, making her giggle and coo. She didn’t open her eyes, she wouldn’t dare, and she felt him open her coat, the black shirt beneath doing what it could to warm her, but still causing her to whimper softly at the chilly winter air. She felt him straddle her hips, his bony knees digging into her sides in the best way as his hands continued to roam and explore.

First they had pried open her coat, and then they were moving along her black shirt. Fingers traced feathery light patterns down her front, then along her stomach, finally resting at her hips, digging lightly into her sides. Not enough to cause pain, but to convey his want, his need for her. She arched her back, letting out a quiet sigh; a confirmation, approval.

His fingers were cold as they moved beneath her shirt, but she could care less. They brushed against her ashen waist, his palms pressing against her skin. She finally pulled her arms from her coat, nestling them against her chest, her eyes squeezed shut tight as she moved her hips with his touch. He moved up, pushing her shirt up with his fingers, up her waist to her stomach, causing her to yelp and jerk with the cold. He paused, and she could feel his eyes on her face, smoldering, before his hands continued to caress her stomach, tracing his nails over it slowly, her gray skin likely flushed a deep rust color with exertion and arousal.

His hands only played at her stomach for a few minutes before moving slowly, painfully slowly, up to her breasts, causing her to nearly melt beneath him, his thin hands kneading at her tits and playing with them firmly. She let out a cry when his fingers found her nipple, pinching it hard at first before playing softly with it, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger, tugging softly so that her back arched and she was almost at the point of breaking, her eyes so nearly open, but she squeezed them shut and ran a finger through her hair, yanking hard to relieve her tension.

He focused on her breasts for a bit, and finally she yelped as she felt his hot mouth envelop her breast. Her fingers dug into the snow-covered dirt, clawing desperately in an effort to relieve the heat in her chest, one that she couldn’t believe due to the clinging winter chill around the two. He sucked on breast, then the other, then the first, alternating every time she began to really get into it, feeling his tongue flick over the nipple, his teeth digging in lightly. As he did, she felt his cold fingers move down her stomach and along the waistband of her skirt. She dug her hips into the ground, trying to make room between the skirt and her skin for his fingers in vain.

He played at the waistband for a while before pushing his cold fingers into her skirt, playing at her thighs. She sighed and spread her thighs, her eyes shut tight, her fingers now muddy and wet from the snow, kneading the breast he wasn’t currently focused on, feeling the beads of sweat running down her face, down her chest, along her stomach.

“Fuck…” she whispered, nearly opening her eyes before remembering and groaning as she clenched them tighter. “Sollux…” He gave a near imperceptible grunt in response, his fingers clawing her smooth thighs slowly as his mouth continued to work her breasts before kissing up her chest to her neck, biting and sucking hard. She sighed and rolled her hips, trying to get his hand to move up further, but he stuck with his routine, teasing her with his fingers and mouth. Finally, after what felt like ages, she felt his fingers pressing against her rust-colored panties. She groaned, steeling herself and deciding to break the routine, tearing off her skirt and pulling down her underwear. He paused, obviously taken aback at having the consistent pattern broken, but slowly he moved into motion once more.

His fingers worked over her bulge slowly and firmly, pushing another finger into her deep as his mouth and teeth bit and sucked her neck hard, leaving small red marks as he did. She sighed happily, digging her now bare ass into the snow, the feeling of ice cold and warm, electric heat coursing through her body giving her a high. “Sollux, please, do it.” His mouth left her neck, moving down to her breasts to give a playful nibble, and then further down, his tongue tracing along her bulge as she whined, writhing it beneath him. He took a hold of it firmly with one hand, taking the length into his mouth, surrounding it with a cold wetness, making her throw her head back and whine. His fingers continued pushing into her nook as he moved along her length, finally raising off of her and positioning his own bulge at her entrance, hers curling around his and twitching against his soaked entrance. “Sollux,” she said, opening her eyes.

And it was gone. She gasped, closing her eyes tight, trying to bring it back. Nothing. She opened her eyes, squeezing them tight, screaming and pounding her fists against the ground. After a while, she’d worn herself hoarse, her throat rough and her eyes red from tears. She tugged her panties and skirt up, closing her coat tight and sighed, sitting up on her knees where she’d been kneeling. “I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I wanted to see you so bad.” She ran her fingers against the smooth headstone, kissing the marble softly before rising and sulking off.


	2. Blizzard Entertainment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the second day of christmas, RealityEngineer gave to me: tWO DORKS, uH, fROZEN

**Blizzard Entertainment**

**_[Continuous Series, 12 Days of Christmas 2014]_ **

“Come on,” Tavros whined, shivering behind Gamzee.

“Hold on, motherfucker, I got this,” his friend grinned, kneeling by the high school’s door while Tavros stood there shivering in the snow. He kept scanning the street, but he knew that nobody would be driving by. There were a ton of snow warnings, and he could barely see their bikes leaned against the dumpster, they were so buried in snow.

“Why are we even doing this again?”

“Because the school’s fuckin’ awesome when no one’s in it! It’s all about perspective, little man.” His face was focused on the lock he was picking and Tavros found himself staring a bit too long, shuddering and looking away. “Got it!” The two slipped inside, shivering from the cold and finding a vent down the hall to sit next to.

“Ohh gosh,” Tavros said, letting his head fall back as the warm air washed over him. “Glad they keep this place warm even without any kids inside,” he smiled.

“True that, dude.” Gamzee replied, stripping off his jacket and shaking off the snow.

“It’s really empty,” Tavros observed, glancing down the hall, expecting to see kids or teachers. The lights were dim and he frowned – it was almost eerie.

“Heck yeah, told you man. Not even administration’s here when the snow’s this high up. Too dangerous.”

“Uh, yeah, speaking of, why are WE here?”

“I TOLD you! It’s awesome without people!”

“I mean, we could be hanging out at like, home, playing Fiduspawn, or, like… I dunno, anywhere but breaking into school?”

“Come on, little dude, where’s your sense of adventure?” Gamzee asked, slugging Tavros’s shoulder a bit hard.

“Haha, ow,” Tavros replied, rubbing the forming bruise.

“Oh yeah, haha, sorry, forgot you bruise like a cute little peach.” Tavros felt his face get hot and he turned away. “But anyway, yeah! There’s a ton of junk food in the cafeteria and shit to do all over the place. Wanna explore?” Tavros shook his jacket off as well, tugging it on and nodding.

“Yeah, sure.” Gamzee grinned, grabbing the smaller boy’s hand and tugging him down the hallway and into the main foyer. The high ceilings seemed almost cavernous in the dark and echoing emptiness. Darkness peered back from the empty classrooms and side rooms as they made their way past and down into the basement where the cafeteria sat.

“Lemme pick this lock,” Gamzee frowned, brow furrowing in concentration as Tavros wandered into the eating area.

“Echo!” he shouted, hearing it call back at him, giggling. “Echo-o-o! Man, you’re right, Gamz! This place is super cool without anyone here.”

“Told you, man. ‘Ey come here.” Tavros looked to see he got the door opened and the two stepped into the food storage, grabbing armfuls of chips and cookies and moving to the foyer, splaying them out on the floor and beginning to chow down.

“Mmm,” Tavros grinned, watching Gamzee as they ate.

“Mhm!” Gamzee agreed, tapping his bag. Tavros nodded, pulling out his Fiduspawn deck and beginning to play. They went a few rounds back and forth, Gamzee winning the first game and Tavros winning the second before they’d finished eating. “Wanna go mess with some teachers?”

“Haha, what? How?”

“We can play around on their computers and look up, like, porn or somethin’, I dunno.” Tavros flushed.

“Haha, I guess?” Gamzee nodded happily, leading the way to a classroom and starting at the lock. “Mr. Dualscar?”

“Heck yeah. Dude flunked me for sleeping too much in class.”

“I, uh, think you may have done more than that,” Tavros chuckled and Gamzee waved away the accusation as he opened the door.

“Here’s what we’ll do,” Gamzee said, turning on the computer. “We’re gonna fill his internet history with porn, write some mean emails to other teachers, and smoke some dank fuckin’ reefer and plant it in his desk,” he grinned.

“Oh, wow,” Tavros blinked, taken aback. “That’s… a lot?”

“Yeah, well, asshole had it comin’,” Gamzee replied, pulling up a porn video on the computer and putting it on the projector. Tavros felt his face and chest flush with embarrassment as the two men on screen began to engage and averted his eyes. “You ever done this?” Gamzee asked, gesturing toward the pipe he was packing.

“Oh, um, no, not really.”

“Not ever?” Gamzee asked, pausing to look up at Tavros.

“Haha, no? Should I have?”

“Man, you haven’t lived until you’ve smoked weed. Plus, this is some grade A shit, I don’t ever skimp out. ‘Viscous Evergreen’, is this stuff. Christmas special, here smell.” Tavros took a whiff and gagged, coughing hard as he turned away. “Dank, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Tavros choked out, tearing up. “Definitely… uh, dank.”

“Awesome. Here, look, this is how you do it.” Gamzee gave Tavros a look before putting the pipe in his mouth, lighting the ground up green in the pipe and inhaling deep, holding the smoke for a minute before letting it out with a sigh. “Motherfuckin’ EXCELLENT. You ready?” Tavros nodded, taking the pipe with a shaky hand. “Whoa, man, don’t break my pipe,” Gamzee laughed, wrapping his hand around Tavros’s and guiding it to the younger boy’s lips. “You don’t gotta take a lot, just as much as you think you can handle, alright?” Tavros nodded and Gamzee lit the end, Tavros sucking in smoke before pulling away. He tried holding it, a bit too long, and ended up coughing hard, smoke spilling out of his mouth and all over the ground. “Whoa, haha, you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Tavros coughed hard. “Am I supposed to, uh, cough real hard?”

“Nope! Take less this time, alright?” Gamzee instructed and Tavros nodded, taking a smaller hit and still coughing. Gamzee bit his lip. “Yeah, man, you ain’t doin’ it right. Hmm. Well there is ONE way to take it…”

“How?”

“Shit’s called shotgunnin’, right? So basically, I take a hit from the pipe, and you take a hit from me.”

“Huh?”

“My lips, lil motherfucker. I blow it into your mouth.” Tavros felt an electric chill run up his spine as Gamzee spoke. “Think you wanna try?”

“I-I-“

“Hey, man, no worries. If you’re too scared-“ Tavros huffed, taking a deep breath and puffing out his chest.

“I can handle it,” he replied. Just like Rufio would. Good job, Tavros.

“Hey, alright! Here, get ready.” Gamzee took a long hit and leaned in and Tavros tentatively moved in closer. He felt Gamzee’s lips push against his, mouths opening and the sweet smoke entering his mouth, which he sucked into his lungs and held there, still pressed against Gamzee’s mouth. After a moment, they parted lips, Tavros sighing out the smoke instead of the violent coughing fit. “You did it, man! No coughing! Feel any different?”

“A little… fuzzy?” Tavros frowned. “I mean, not like, uh, fuzzy, but…”

“Yeah, you’re buzzed, kid! Wanna do it some more?” Tavros tentatively nodded, smiling. “Alright, get ready.” They shotgunned several more hits until the world was spinning around Tavros, Gamzee’s grinning face melting against the backdrop of grunting men and desks.

“Oh wow,” Tavros muttered. “I… I think I’m high?”

“As a kite, man,” Gamzee laughed. “You’re all over the place!”

“Hahaha, yeah…” He smiled lazily, laying out on the floor.

“Wanna feel somethin’ great?” Gamzee asked, in a voice that Tavros vaguely registered as sultry.

“Uhh sure?” Tavros said, and he felt his pants getting unzipped. He was embarrassed, but he wouldn’t say he wanted Gamzee to STOP, per se. Gamzee frowned, tugging the pants off and his boxers down after them. The spinning jerked to a brief halt as Gamzee’s cold fingers wrapped around his member. “Uhn-!”

“You alright?” Gamzee asked, pausing.

“Y-yeah…” Tavros replied, melting back against the floor.

“Good, good.” He saw Gamzee’s grinning face and felt a warmth engulf his cock as he groaned, the tiled floor cold against his overly warm skin. He ran a hand through his Mohawk as Gamzee bobbed up and down, the other hand gripping Gamzee’s crazy hair as he groaned around Tavros’s engorged cock. Suddenly, Tavros’s world came crashing in, his back arching and crying out as he filled Gamzee’s mouth. The juggalo paused for a minute, not letting any escape before pulling off, laying next to Tavros.

“W…wow…” Tavros muttered, tugging his boxers back on.

“Heh, yeah,” Gamzee replied.

“When do you think the storm’s gonna let up?”

“I dunno, man. But I’m sure we’ve got a lot of time left.” Tavros smiled lightly. That sounded nice.


	3. Sollux: Engage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the third day of Christmas, RealityEngineer gave to me: a 2hiity chrii2tma2 party

**Sollux: ENGAGE  
** _**[Continuous Series, 12 Days of Christmas 2014]** _

The doorbell rang and Sollux cringed, slowly making his way through the living block to the front door.

"Yeah, who ii2 iit?"

"C'MON, LET ME IN ALREADY, IT'S FREEZING." He sighed with a smirk, throwing open the door to see a shivering Karkat, bundled up in some large sweaters that his Lusus likely helped him pick out. "CHRIST, WAY TO LET ME FREEZE MY GLOBES OFF IN THE FREEZERAIN."

"Ju2t come iin already, you biig crybaby." Karkat pushed inside, shivering and stripping off his sweater. "Al2o, liike. Thank2, ii gue22, for comiing over and helpiing out."

"HEY, SHUT UP MAN, NO PROBLEM. I GET HOW HARD IT IS, ESPECIALLY WITH ALL THE FUCKHEADS YOUR MATESPRIT INSISTED YOU INVITE." Sollux felt a blush creeping into his cheeks at the mention. "SO YOU'RE GOING TO DO IT TONIGHT, RIGHT? LIKE. THE WHOLE TEN LAWNRINGS?"

"Yeah. Here, check iit," Sollux reached into his back pocket to retrieve the ring: a gold band with three stones set into the center, red, fuchsia, and blue. "2weet, riight?"

"WELL IT'S CERTAINLY EXPENSIVE," Karkat grinned. "YEAH, YEAH, IT'S REAL SWEET. LET'S START THIS DECORATING SHIT BEFORE PEOPLE START SHOWING UP. FUCKIN' KANAYA'S ALWAYS EARLY WITH HER AWFUL TOUGH FRUITRING."

"Heheh, riight." First, the two erected a large tree in the center of the living block, decorated with several ornaments Sollux and Feferi had bought prior, and sliding the gifts under it.

"CAN I OPEN ONE OF MINE NOW?" Karkat asked, lifting one of his and rattling it.

"No, put that 2hiit down riight now," Sollux snapped, snatching it from him and setting it back under the tree.

"THAT'S SO STUPID, YOU GUYS GOT ME A FEW I CAN OPEN ONE NOW."

"Quiit beiing a whiiny baby, kk."

"WHAT, THAT'S BULLSHIT I COME OVER AND HELP YOU DECORATE THE HOUSE AND YOU WON'T EVEN LET ME OPEN A PRESENT?"

"FIINE. Here, ju2t open thii2 one and 2hut the hell up," he said, tossing a wrapped gift to Karkat.

"OH YES, OH FUCK YES, LET'S CUT THIS THING OPEN." Karkat grinned, tearing into the present and opening the box, his face contorting from glee to disgust. "WHAT? WHAT THE FUCK? IS THIS LITERAL SHIT IN A BOX? DID YOU ACTUALLY FUCKING GET ME A TRICK GIFT?" Sollux, at this point, was rolling on the couch laughing.

"Holy 2HIIT, fef wa2 totally riight! 2he knew you'd be a whiiny priick about iit and made me get you a giift you could open beforehand! Hahaha!" He ducked a closed box of lusus droppings before throwing it in the garbage and following a grumbling Karkat into the cooking block.

"Alriight, 2o, fef 2et u2 up wiith 2ome cookiie reciipiies and iin2tructiion2. 2he 2aiid there'2 no way we could fuck iit up." The two stood over the counter, looking down at the instructions Feferi had left, written in fuchsia with lots of "informative" diagrams of where to put the cookies and so on.

"SO. UH."

"What."

"I DUNNO, LET'S START."

"Yeah, let'2."

"…"

"…"

"WELL?"

"What? You do iit."

"I CAN'T READ THAT SHIT, IT'S YOUR MATESPRIT, CAN'T YOU DO IT?"

"Are you fuckiin' kiiddiin' me? Ii can't make head2 or fuckiin' taiil2 of thii2 2hiit eiither."

"AWESOME. WHAT A GREAT START TO THIS FUCKING EVENING. YOU CALL FEFERI, I'LL START DECORATING THE OUTSIDE OF THE HOUSE."

"God daaaaamniit." He pulled out his cell phone, texting Feferi for more comprehensive instructions before following Karkat out to the outside of the house. "Kk, what are you doiing?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" he asked, hanging from the gutter. "OH THIS? I JUST THOUGHT I'D HANG AROUND FROM UP HERE WHILE THE LADDER SITS DOWN ON THE GROUND. YOU KNOW. EXERCISE MY ARMS A BIT."

"Oh, cool, iif you're not 2tuck then ii'll ju2t go back iin2iide-"

"SOLLUX!" He grinned and straightened the ladder, tossing Karkat a roll of lights as Feferi sent him the reply and he made his way back to the cookies.

"Alriight, let'2 2ee. 'I left the cookies in t)(e pan, all you )(ave to do is pop t)(em in the oven and pre)(eat to 450!'. 2ound2 fuckiin' ea2y to me." He turned on the oven and threw the cookies in as Karkat stomped into the house.

"DAMNIT, SOLLUX, SEE WHAT I MEAN?" Sollux peeked down the hall to see a fashionably dressed Kanaya, with one hand up.

"Hello, Sollux."

"Oh hey kan. Iif you have any giift2 throw 'em under the tree, and iit'd be awe2ome iif you could help kk fiinii2h up out front." She gave a thumbs up and tossed a few gifts under the tree before heading back outside with Karkat, Sollux collapsing onto the couch and massaging his temples. "God damn, ff, you better be back here 2oon." He flipped open his phone to check his messages. Everyone had RSVP'd, even those he sorta wished hadn't, like Equius, Eridan, and Vriska.

"Ding d0ng!" Sollux turned to see a beaming Aradia, arms outstretched. "Hell0, s0llux!"

"Hey, aa!" Sollux smiled and gave her a hug before helping her put her gifts under the tree.

"I saw Kanaya and Karkat 0ut fr0nt putting up lights. They l00k great!"

"Haha, yeah, that'2 probably thank2 to kan. Ii don't thiink kk ha2 much of a decoratiion oriiented miind."

"Heheh, true! Mmm, I smell c00kies, t00!"

"Yeah tho2e wiill be done in a liittle biit. Wanna fiind 2omethiin' on TV whiile ii go check on kan and kk?"

"Surely! 0u0" Sollux slipped out of the living room, grimacing a bit. He and Aradia had broken up a while ago but it still stung. He wouldn't admit that the pain was helping drive him to propose to Feferi, mainly because he'd be lying.

"How are you two doiin'?" Sollux asked, folding his arms as he looked up at the two.

"I'M DOING GREAT NOW THAT I DON'T HAVE TO DO ANYTHING," Karkat said, gesturing to Kanaya who was busy decorating the outside of Sollux's hive. "THAT GIRL HAS A SERIOUS MIND FOR FASHION."

"No kiiddiing."

"Done!" Kanaya said, smiling and coming down off the roof. "Does It Look Alright?"

"Look2 great, kan," Sollux smiled and Kanaya sighed with a grin.

"And It Appears We Have Some More Visitors." Sollux and Karkat turned to greet Equius and Nepeta.

"Sollux!" Nepeta said, pouncing into a hug with him.

"Haha, hey catniip! How'2 liife?"

"Purrfect!" she beamed up at him as Equius came up behind her.

"Captor," he said, eyeing him from beneath his cracked glasses.

"Hor2ecock," Sollux replied and Kanaya snorted audibly before excusing herself into the house with Karkat.

"Oh come on! Don't be so catty, you two! It's Christmas!" she said, nudging them and trilling the R in "Christmas" like a purr. "Be happy!" The two eyed each other for a moment before giving a nod.

"Fiine," Sollux sighed, shaking his head. "Ju2t don't me22 anythiing up or break anythiing."

"I… will try," Equius conceded. There was a tense moment before the two sighed and Sollux led them inside.

"We're halfway there!" Aradia grinned as the three entered. "Just six more 0f us! Where's Feferi?"

"2he'2 out gettiin' extra decoratiion2 and the la2t of the giift2-" He paused as he saw what Aradia had chosen for their Christmas show: A nature documentary focusing on predators hunting and eating prey. "Hey, uh, aa, maybe kan 2hould be iin charge of the chrii2tma2 moviie2."

"Aww," Aradia pouted as Kanaya gratefully snatched up the remote, turning to a more festive channel. "But it was getting to the good part!" There was a ring at the door and Sollux cringed. Here we go again. He moved Equius and Nepeta out of the entrance hallway and swung open the door onto a Vriska and Eridan engaged in a vicious hatesnog, hair mussed and gripping each others shirts tight.

"Um," he started, unable to really think of anything else to say.

"Fuck, g8t off me!" Vriska said, pushing Eridan down the slippery steps, landing on his ass in the freezerain. "Hey Sollux. Got some presents and shit," she said, her cheeks flushed cobalt and gesturing toward the gifts in her arms.

"Ii can take tho2e. Bathroom'2 la2t door on the riight," he said, thumbing down the hall and she gave a quick nod.

"Thanks, four-eyes," she said, slipping down the hall quickly.

"Wwhy, I'vve nevver-!" Eridan said, pulling himself up. "Wwell hello you filthy mustard-blood trash."

"Good two 2ee you two, you iin2ufferable a22hole. You gonna come iin or ju2t siit on your a22 liike a huge tool?" Eridan's fins puffed out as he rose to his feet, gathering the gifts he'd brought (precious few, most of which were wrapped in fuchsia wrapping paper, obviously).

"You wwould do best not to insult such a prestigious fuckin' seadwweller, you awwful lowwblooded scum."

"2hut the hell up and get iin2iide before ii tell ff you managed two break your neck iin the 2now." Eridan pushed past him and into the living block and Sollux scanned the horizon. No one else yet. He shrugged and closed the door as Vriska was entering the main room as well.

"Oh man, 'Young Kid Troll Wants a Toy Gun 8ut His Lusus Won't Let Him Get One 8ecause He Deems It Too Dangerous And A Series of Humorous Yet Implausi8le Situ8tions Unfold, Including 8ut Not Limited To Another Troll's Tongue Getting Frozen to an Alterni8n Ensign Metal Pillar and the Troll's Lusus Purch8sing a Light Fixture That Looks Like a Gi8nt 8ulge' AGAIN?" Vriska complained as she sat down on the couch, eating a handful of popcorn that someone had made.

"I Thought It Was Appropriate," Kanaya replied.

"HEY SOLLUX, LET ME SHOW KANAYA THE RING," Karkat said, holding out his hand.

"What? Why?"

"SHE WANTED TO SEE IT."

"Ii- fiine, ju2t giive iit riight back-" As he handed Karkat the ring, the doorbell rang and he groaned, jogging to the door and throwing it open.

"M3RRY CHR1STM4S!" Terezi said, throwing her arms wide, spilling presents all over the ground.

"Ye2, that'2 iit. Dump them all over my porch about thiirty feet from the tree, ju2t liike that. The sloppiier the piile and the further from the pre2ent2 the better. Niice goiing,terezii."

"TH4NK YOU."

"But 2eriiou2ly let'2 get thii2 2hiit iin2iide."

"4LR1GHT. 1S K4RK4T H3R3?"

"Yeah, he was liike, the fiir2t per2on here."

"SW33T. W4NN4 4NNOY H1M W1TH M3?"

"Ii'd love two, but there are 2tiill a few thiings ii gotta do, liike fiinii2h the cookiie2 and greet everybody el2e when they get here."

"TH3 COOK13S SUR3 SM3LL DON3. M4YB3 OV3RDON3?" Sollux spun, dropping the presents as smoke spilled from his cooking block.

"Sollux! Your oven's on fire."

"No, really, vrii2ka?" he asked sarcastically as he sprinted down the hall. "Ii couldn't fuckiin tell!" He swore and grabbed the hose from the side of the faucet and threw open the oven door, hosing down the contents and flipping the switch off. "God DAMNIIT. Fuckiin' ruiined."

"I think they're pretty g00d!" Aradia smiled, snatching one of the soaked, burnt cookies and crunching away.

"Well yeah, you would," Sollux sighed. "Fuckiin' a, could thi2 get any wor2e? Waiit, no-" There was a loud bang and the hive rumbled. Everyone jumped up, running to the front of the hive to see the damage, Sollux at the back. "God- fuck- everybody get outta the fuckiin' way-" He pushed to the front to see Tavros and Gamzee both laying out in the freezerain, dazed and confused, Tavros's four-wheeled device lying on the lawnring with a dented wheel.

"MaN, aNd I cOuLdA fUcKiN' sWoRe ThAt ThInG hAd BrAkEs," Gamzee replied, sitting up and rubbing his head.

",uH, i tHINK IT DOES, bUT, uH, yOU TOLD ME NOT TO PULL IT UNTIL THE LAST MOMENT?"

"WeLl HoW cOmE yOu DiDn'T pUlL iT, mOtHeRfUcKeR?"

"i, uM, dIDN'T KNOW WHEN THE LAST MOMENT WAS?"

"Alriight, look," Sollux said with a sigh. "Equiu2, can you fiix tav'2 chaiir?"

"I believe I can," Equius replied, rubbing his chin.

"Gamz, kk, carry tav iin2iide. Ii ju2t need two fiigure out what two do about the cookiie2 before ff get2 back." The group set into motion, Equius taking the chair to a side room to work on bending the chair back into its original position while Tavros was set onto the couch in the living room.

"oH, cOOL! 'yOUNG KID TROLL WANTS A TOY GUN BUT HIS LUSUS WON'T LET HIM GET ONE BECAUSE HE DEEMS IT TOO DANGEROUS AND A SERIES OF HUMOROUS YET IMPLAUSIBLE SITUATIONS UNFOLD, INCLUDING BUT NOT LIMITED TO ANOTHER TROLL'S TONGUE GETTING FROZEN TO AN ALTERNIAN ENSIGN METAL PILLAR AND THE TROLL'S LUSUS PURCHASING A LIGHT FIXTURE THAT LOOKS LIKE A GIANT BULGE'! i LOVE THAT MOVIE!"

"You would," Vriska replied, flipping her hair.

"Kk, keep the peace, ii need two check the cookiing block for extra cookiie2." Karkat gave a salute and Sollux slunk into the kitchen, where Aradia and Terezi were chatting and giggling.

"W3LL TH1S P4RTY 1S FUN SO F4R," Terezi cackled.

"Yeah 2omethiin' liike that," Sollux said, scouring the pantry.

"0h c0me 0n, S0llux! It really is fun! Y0u kn0w what w0uld be really fun?"

"Hm?"

"Baking c00kies!" Sollux paused, turning to the two girls.

"You both can bake?"

"W3LL Y34H," Terezi frowned, turning her mouth up into a :?. "WHY WOULD W3 NOT?"

"Can you two pretty plea2e bake 2ome cookiie2 before ff get2 back? Iit would be really, really great of you both."

"Hmmmm," Aradia said, punctuating her fake contemplation with a tapping of her lip. "What d0 we get 0ut 0f it?"

"You can have all tho2e 2hiitty burnt cookiies ii made before?"

"0h alright," she sighed. "0nly because y0u're my best friend." She kissed his cheek and he felt his yellow blood boil up as he turned.

"Yeah, thank2."

"L3T'S G3T TO COOK1N', G1RL."

"Yes! 0u0"

"D1D YOU JUST DROP SOM3TH1NG 1N THE B4TT3R"

"What d0 y0u mean?" He sighed and snuck back into the living block, burying his face in his hands.

"Dii2a2ter," he groaned. "Ab2olute dii2a2ter."

"Here, Sollux!" Nepeta said, handing him a present. "You can open mine now, to maybe take your mind off of things!" Sollux gave a half smile, taking her present and looking at the tag. "To: Sollux! From: Nepeta :33". He chuckled and tore off the wrapping, hefting the box in his hand and shaking it lightly.

"Iit feel2… 2oft?" He frowned, opening the box and was immediately assaulted by an awful stench, gagging and dropping the box – containing viscera from some disemboweled creature – to the ground, sending Nepeta into fits of giggling.

"YES. HELL YES. WE TOTALLY FUCKING CALLED IT NEPETA, HIGH FIVE." Sollux shook his head holding his nose.

"You two are a22hole2, you know that?" he groaned, leaning back.

"Relaaaaaaaax, four-eyes," Vriska said, clapping his shoulder. "Everything's totally under control. Charge and Scourge are handling food, beefcake in there is fixing old cripple's chair. Everything's great!"

"uH, hEY WAIT"

"Yeah, you're probably riight," Sollux grimaced. "Ii thiink ii'm ju2t goiing to re2t my eyes for a 2econd…" He leaned back into the couch. Suddenly the hive was on fire, people were screaming and-

He jerked forward, panting and sweating, everyone giving him looks.

"Wh- how long wa2 ii out?" he demanded.

"LIKE, A HALF HOUR," Karkat replied. The living room only had Karkat, Nepeta, Tavros, and Gamzee – the others had wandered. "THAT NIGHTMARE WAS INTENSE. YOU ALRIGHT?"

"Yeah, ii'm fiine." He shuddered and stood, stretching. "Ff ii2n't back yet?"

"Nope!" Nepeta replied. "She sent a text though, since you were asleep, and said she was on her way back."

"When wa2 that?"

"MAYBE TEN MINUTES AGO? SHE SHOULD BE ALMOST HERE." There was a doorbell and Sollux froze, jumping up.

"Ii got iit!" he called, just in case. He glanced down at the cooking block as Aradia and Terezi were pulling the cookies from the oven and he bounded to the door, swinging it open.

"Sollux!" she cried, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Haha, hey there fef," he grinned, hugging her back tightly. "How'd the 2hoppiing go?"

"GR-EAT! I got lots of awesome stuff for everymoby! Wanna gat)(er everybody up for present opening?"

"Yeah, hold on," he replied, rushing into the living room, grabbing the empty box under the tree. "Quiick, kk, giive me the riing," he whispered.

"Oooh, ring?" Nepeta squealed softly.

"WHAT? OH, I LET ARADIA SEE IT, I THOUGHT SHE GAVE IT TO YOU ALREADY," Karkat replied.

"What!"

")(-EY everyone!" Feferi came in, and the four greeted her, Sollux shoving the box under his shirt. ")(e)(e, w)(at's t)(at?" she asked.

"Y-your la2t pre2ent," Sollux stammered. "2tay here, don't move!" He rushed down the hall, pulling the box out and forcing it into Aradia's hands. "Put her giift iin here! Quiick!"

"Gift?" Aradia asked, cocking her head. "Um, 0kay?" Sollux swore, moving into the side room where Equius and Eridan were looking over Tavros's wheelchair.

"…so I mean, the hemospectrum is important to recognize, but it doesn't mean wwe wwouldn't be able to havve somethin' red-" Eridan spun to see Sollux. "Wwould you MIND?"

"Fef, pre2ent2, liiviing block," Sollux stammered, sprinting out of the room to the back of the hive, where Vriska, Terezi, and Kanaya were talking.

"Oh, Hello Sollux," Kanaya smiled. "Have A Nice Nap?"

"Yeah iit wa2 great, pre2ent tiime."

"Yes, score!" Vriska grinned as the four ventured back inside. As they passed the cooking block, Aradia pushed the present into his hands.

"I t00k care 0f it," Aradia winked and Sollux gave her a look but shook his head and ushered her into the already crowded living block.

"ALRIIGHT," Sollux sighed, clapping his hands. "Everybody'2 fiinally here. Who 2hould go fiir2t?"

"Me!" Eridan and Vriska demanded simultaneously, shooting each other glares.

"How about Feferi?" Nepeta asked, giving Sollux a grin. "I'm sure she got some purrty exciting gifts!"

"YeAh!"

"DEFINITELY, FEF!"

"OOH 1 WOND3R WH4T SH3 GOT!"

")(a)(a, alright, alright! Let's sea…" She opened her presents in no particular order; first was Aradia's gift: a fossilized shell, then Tavros's gift, a pack of Fiduspawn cards (which Sollux suspected most of them would be opening in their gifts). She got a new shirt, some jewelry, and other miscellaneous gifts. "Last but definitely not least, Sollux? W)(ere's t)(at gift you said you got me?" He bashfully handed her a box.

"Ii-ii don't really know iif you'll liike iit but-"

"O)(, Sollux," she said, smiling confusedly. "Thank you?" He blinked and looked into the box where Aradia had put- a cookie. "It's very sweet. Did you bake t)(ese?"

"N-no- ii mean, what-"

"Ow!" she said, biting into the cookie and immediately recoiling. "W)(at did you put in this?" She frowned and pulled the cookie apart, her eyes widening. "O)(!" Sollux looked and sighed, seeing the ring, glancing to see Aradia giving him a thumbs up and a wide grin. "O)( my gos)(, Sollux, it's… )(oly seacow, it's B-EAUTIFUL…" Sollux slumped into the couch, head back.

"Good… thank god you liike iit…"

"Are you okay, sweetie?"

"Ii thiink… ii'm gonna take a nap now. Iit'2 already been a long chrii2tma2, and iif ii'm gonna 2urviive any more ii need a re2t." She chuckled, leaning over and kissing him softly, making his heart melt.

"You deserve a rest, honeybee." She patted his head and he smiled, drifting off to sleep. He did good.


	4. A Christmas Tail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the fourth day of Christmas, RealityEngineer gave to me:   
> :33 

**A Christmas Tail**

**_[Continuous Series, 12 Days of Christmas 2014]_ **

“:33 < *ac is close to her den, gleefully unaware of the encroaching predator waiting very closeby*,” Terezi read, with a giggle. “*GC 4W41TS TH3 1NCOM1NG PR3Y W1TH B4T3D BR34TH; SOON SH3 WOULD H4V3 A M34L F1T FOR 4 QU33N!*,” she typed in response. She bit her nails, watching the flights display across the airport terminal’s screen. Delta Airlines, Flight A612; estimated time: three minutes. She was pacing now. She’d talked to Nepeta TONS of times – they knew each other front and back. She’d even talked to her on Skype before, and had a few lengthy conversations.

But coming to visit – seeing her in person – was something very, very different. Terezi’s mom had contacted Nepeta’s parents and made the arrangements, offering the guest bedroom to the girl for the holiday season. Nepeta’s family never really celebrated Christmas aside from the gifts, and they decided they’d do it once she came home. Terezi’s mom, however, usually went all out decorating the house and generally making a big deal out of EVERYTHING Christmas related. It was pretty embarrassing, actually.

But she’d insisted she meet Terezi’s new friend, whether she was from out of state or not. So here she was, pacing at the terminal, awaiting her longtime internet roleplaying friend. Her admittedly cute longtime roleplaying friend. _Stop it_ , she chastised herself. _Sure she’s cute, but she’s not going to be… not straight._ She grimaced. Her last girlfriend sort of left her a bit broken – her mother had broken them up, the fickle bitch. Though Vriska was usually distant and cold without her mother’s influence, she certainly didn’t help the already turbulent relationship. Terezi considered herself out of the dating field at the moment.

But damn, she was cute. The few pictures she’d seen showed off Nepeta’s freckles or toned abs and small, but perky, breasts. Never anything risky, but a few pictures of Nepeta in hunting gear or her workout attire. Terezi would never admit that she had them saved on her computer. …and her phone. She jumped as her phone buzzed and she opened the text.

“:33 < *ac can see her den now – and it’s absolutely buzzing! There are tons of other people there, one of them wishes to ensnare her and take her back to her OWN lair!*,” it read. Terezi shuddered, looking out one of the large glass windows. One of the circling airplanes was her friend’s. One plane was dipping low and Terezi watched it, eyes wide.

“ _Flight A612 has just landed,_ ” the intercom spoke. “ _If you are waiting someone on flight A612, please make your way to Bay 5._ ” She followed the instructions with shaky legs, moving to the luggage terminal, where already bags were appearing. Terezi smiled as she noticed a familiar olive suitcase, checking the tag before pulling it from the conveyer.

“Hey!”

“Huh?” Terezi spun to see the spunky, short girl, hands on her hips and grinning.

“You have my suitcase,” she giggled, closing the gap quickly and nearly pouncing on Terezi, embracing her tight as Terezi hugged her back. “It’s so good to see you in person!”

“You too,” Terezi smiled, breaking the hug slowly, feeling heat blossom in her cheeks. “Wow, you look just like you do on Skype.”

“Yeah, of course!” Nepeta said, scrunching up her face. “So do you! So, did your mom drive you?” she asked, peeking around Terezi.

“Oh, no, I drove.”

“You drive?” Nepeta asked, surprised, cocking her head.

“Heheh, yeah?”

“That’s so cool! Let’s go see your car!” The two made their way through the crowd and out of the airport, to the large parking garage, finding Terezi’s bright teal Taurus with only a bit of trouble. “Whoa! It’s so colorful!”

“Heh, yeah, I got a custom paintjob,” Terezi grinned, opening the door for her starstruck friend before jumping into the driver’s seat. “So want to go straight home, or out to eat maybe?”

“Oh we could definitely go out to eat! I have some money, and I can pay for us both.”

“No way, I’m paying for myself at least, if not you too.”

“I guess we’ll pay for ourselves then,” Nepeta smiled, poking Terezi in the ribs.

“Hey, heheheh, stop that!” she giggled, playfully swatting her hand away as they left the airport. “So where to?”

“Hmmm,” Nepeta said, tapping her lip. “Anything you suggest?”

“I dunno. I was probably gonna suggest like… Taco Bell or something.”

“We could do that, if you wanna!”

“Heh, sure,” Terezi chuckled, shaking her head as Nepeta messed with her phone. Terezi felt her phone buzz and frowned in confusion, stopping at the stoplight to check her phone.

“:33 < *ac was now in the grips of the mighty dragoness! She struggled, but could not escape! What was this mighty beast going to do with her, ac wondered?*,” the text said. Terezi grinned, glancing at Nepeta, who was plastered to the window, taking in the city sights. She checked the light – still red – and responded: “*F1RST, GC WOULD T4K3 TH3 PR3C1OUS LOOK1NG PR3Y TO ON3 OF H3R HUNT1NG SPOTS TO B33F UP TH3 SCR4WNY L1TTL3 TH1NG B3FOR3 34T1NG H3R.* >:D” As she was driving, Nepeta snorted and slugged her shoulder.

“I’m not scrawny!” she replied and Terezi giggled. It was strange to have her able to respond in the same room. By the time she’d looked over to the other girl, she was already furiously typing away at her phone again. They were pulling into the Taco Bell drive-through when she got the next text.

“:33 < *ac was a bit wary of the dragoness’s actions, but she tentatively partook in the meal offered to her, watching the mighty beast the whole time*”

“*SH3 W4S R1GHT TO B3 SC4R3D. TH3 M1GHTY DR4GON3SS COULD H4RDLY W41T TO G3T H3R TOY B4CK TO H3R L41R TO B4T H3R 4ROUND B3FOR3 TH3 D33D*” Nepeta gave her a look when she got the text and Terezi just grinned, ordering their food and eating as they drove home.

“So this is where you live?” Nepeta asked, looking around.

“Yep!”

“It’s so… crowded,” she replied, head tilted.

“Is it?”

“Yeah! Like, back where I’m from it’s all rural countryside and stuff. I’ve actually, like… never been to a big city before?” she chuckled. “I’ve never even had Taco Bell!”

“Wow. Really?”

“Mhm. But so far it’s really good!” she smiled, biting into the burrito like an animal, causing Terezi to giggle.

“Glad you like it. Better wrap it up, though, we’re here.” Nepeta’s eyes widened as she looked up at the house as they pulled into the driveway. “Hm, mom’s not here.”

“She’s not?”

“Nope. Car’s gone. She must be out shopping or something. We have the house to ourselves.”

“Oh,” Nepeta giggled. Terezi gave her a look but they got out of the car and she grabbed Nepeta’s bags, hefting them out of the car and up the driveway.

“Yeah, uh, sorry if it’s a little messy,” Terezi apologized as she fumbled with the keys to the door. “Mom, like… really likes going all out with her Christmas decorating? It’s kinda stupid.”

“No it sounds cool!” Nepeta replied, beaming. “My family doesn’t do anything so lots of decorations and trees and lights and stuff sounds awesome!” Terezi frowned, but shrugged and opened the door, Nepeta scurrying past inside. “Ooh, it’s so pretty!”

“The house?” Terezi questioned, entering behind her. “Oh.” Her mom had put up the tree. It was a massive, 9 foot fake tree with branches made of silver tinsel, decorated with glittering lights and tons of small gold ornaments at the bottom, like a hoard of little coins. “Yeah it’s alright.”

“Alright? It’s beautiful!” Nepeta replied, breathlessly. “Like… wow!”

“Heheh, I’ve seen more beautiful things,” Terezi replied, shutting the door behind them.

“Like what?” Nepeta asked, turning to her and looking up at her.

“H-huh?” Terezi asked, pausing to observe the girl. She was shorter by at least a head – maybe 5’4”? – and her tossled brown hair was hidden under her blue hat. Her pale face was dotted with freckles and her eyes were a glittering green, like emeralds.

“What have you seen that’s more beautiful?” Nepeta asked, and Terezi could swear she was a bit pink in the face.

“Uh- I- I don’t know,” Terezi stammered.

“Okay,” Nepeta replied softly, grinning. “Show me to my room?”

“Y-yeah.” Terezi grabbed the suitcase, heaving it down the hall, Nepeta close behind as she opened the guest bedroom. “Oh boy.”

“What?” Nepeta asked, peeking in and squealing. “Oh my god!” The guest room had been decorated in tinsel and lights and ornaments, with a few wrapped presents sitting in a neat pile on the bed. “It’s terrific! It’s so great!” she squealed again, wrapping her arms around Terezi. “Thank you, thank you!” She gave Terezi a small peck on the cheek, making her blush furiously. “I’m gonna get set up, ‘kay?”

“Yeah,” Terezi stammered quickly. “I, uh, I’m gonna go shower.”

“Okay! I’ll be in here when you get out!” Terezi nodded, rushing off to the bathroom and slamming the door shut, collapsing to her knees as the door was closed and clutching her face.

“Oh my god,” she whined. “Oh my god.” She looked at herself in the mirror, and she was blushing bright red. “Fuck, no, god,” she said, splashing her face with cold water. “Stop it, face. Stupid, stupid. Stop being embarrassed.” She groaned, stripping off her clothes and stepping into the shower, the cold water shocking her body with shivers and tightened muscles. “Yes, perfect, wash the gay away,” she pleaded, though the water soon began to warm and her body relaxed. She closed her eyes and shook her head. “God, so stupid.” She sighed, banging her forehead on the tiled wall a few times before resting it there.

“Terezi?” Nepeta’s voice came and she jumped.

“Wh-what?”

“Are you okay? I heard banging. You didn’t fall or anything?”

“N-no, I’m fine!”

“Okay, sorry, just making sure!” Terezi shuddered at the sound of her friend’s voice, her hands moving down her sides and- _NO_ , she scolded. _NO NO NO DO NOT DO THAT NOT TO YOUR FRIEND’S VOICE, YOU STOP IT_. She shuddered and restrained herself, hands balled into fists as she rinsed her body and stepped out of the shower, toweling off and stepping into the hall toward her room, and noticed the guest bedroom door was closed. She peeked in and froze, Nepeta lying out on the bed… naked.

Her eyes widened as she watched Nepeta texting on her phone, in the nude, the door cracked just slightly. Terezi felt her phone buzz and quickly opened the text to stop the vibration. “:33 < *ac was in the dragoness’s lair now – feeling a bit scared, and perhaps something else. Excited?*” Terezi froze, looking up toward the crack in the door and crying out, seeing Nepeta’s grinning face at the crack.

“You don’t have to peek,” Nepeta giggled, opening the door, revealing herself. “If you wanted to look, you coulda asked!”

“Y-yeah, but,” Terezi croaked, Nepeta pushing herself against Terezi with a kiss. Terezi tensed up, grabbing Nepeta’s hips which let her towel fall as she watched Nepeta kiss her. Then, without really realizing it, she felt herself kiss Nepeta back, slowly letting her muscles relax, and her shoulders fall, the smaller girl’s arms draped over them, on tip-toes to kiss the taller girl. Nepeta broke the kiss, giggling and skipping daintily into her room, jumping onto the present-free bed. Terezi pulled out her phone, tyipng “*GC 4PPRO4CH3D H3R PR3Y, L1CK1NG H3R L1PS 4ND PR3P4R1NG FOR TH3 MOST D3L1C1OUS M34L SH3’D 3V3R T4ST3D*” and shut the door behind her.


	5. Do You Want To Build a Snowman?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the fifth day of Christmas, RealityEngineer gave to me: Snow On A Meteor

**Do You Want To Build a Snowman**

**_[Continuous Series, 12 Days of Christmas 2014]_ **

Rose grunted softly, Kanaya’s sharp – and thankfully skilled – teeth scraping against her sensitive neck. Her fingers curled into fists, grabbing handfuls of the troll girl’s shirt, tugging her closer as the kisses and nibbles became more intense and Kanaya’s skin began to flicker. Rose was tempted to let her feed then and there; a quick drink couldn’t hurt TOO much.

“Kanaya,” she breathed, tugging at her girlfriend’s hair.

“N-no,” Kanaya replied, pulling away, her skin returning to its regular ashen pallor.

“Really, it’s fine,” Rose replied, tugging down the neckline of her shirt. “I can take it. I’m not that frail.”

“I believe you, you really are strong,” Kanaya said with a smile. “But I fed yesterday, and we both know that feeding from either of you too frequently is detrimental to your health.” Rose pouted and Kanaya folded her arms. “Now, Rose.”

“Yes, yes, I understand,” she sighed, melting into her girlfriend’s arms and kissing Kanaya’s neck. “Can we go walk this off?” Kanaya raised an eyebrow. “You know how your kisses get me, don’t pretend,” she grinned, grabbing Kanaya’s hand and pulling her out of their room and into the hall where Terezi and Dave were approaching.

“Oh hey,” Dave said, nodding at them. “We were just about to come get you two lovebirds. Meteor’s passing through another dream bubble.”

“Yes? We haven’t paid much attention to dream bubbles for a while now,” Rose frowned.

“This one’s special,” Dave said with a wink. “C’mon.” He and Terezi led the way out the meteor and up topside, where it was being dusted by a layer of-

“Snow,” Rose said, surprised. “That’s surprising. We usually don’t get weather patterns on the meteor.”

“Look who it is,” Dave said, thumbing behind him. Rose followed his gaze to a ghostly version of Dave and Jade, waving from the Land of Frost and Frogs, which had merged with the meteor.

“That makes sense,” Rose smiled. “Are you going to go hang out with them?”

“Well duh,” Dave smirked. “You not coming?”

“I think I’ll stay behind with Kanaya,” Rose smiled, gripping her girlfriend’s arm, who blushed a soft jade.

“Suit yourselves,” Dave said, giving them a half-hearted wave as he went to join the others.

“So,” Rose said, turning to face Kanaya. “What sort of traditions do the troll race have for snow?”

“Snow?” Kanaya said, smiling confusedly. “What kind of traditions would we have?”

“Well, Christmas for instance. Or making snow angels or snowmen.” Kanaya blinked. “You didn’t even have Christmas?”

“No? What is it?”

“Christmas is like… Well, two thousand years before I was born, a boy was born with godlike abilities and he raised an army to fight tyranny and our race has celebrated his birth since then.” Kanaya scrunched up her face.

“You’re being facetious again.”

“A little,” Rose smiled. “But it’s a tradition that families get together and give gifts and awful fruitcakes and ugly sweaters, and we celebrate a jolly, fat man in red who comes down our chimneys and gives good girls and boys presents in their sleep.”

“He breaks into your house?” Kanaya asked, face pale and horrified. “That’s awful!”

“You should hear the one about a woman who steals the teeth children lose and replace them with money. But yes, Santa Claus is his name.”

“I’m so sorry you had to grow up with that,” Kanaya replied sincerely.

“Oh it wasn’t so bad. The occasional, surely lecherous, glances toward my nubile preteen frame were well worth the gifts he left behind.” Kanaya shuddered and Rose chuckled. “But no, you’ve never made a snow angel or a snowman?”

“I don’t know what those are,” Kanaya replied deadpan.

“Hm, I see.” Rose took a few steps back, spread her arms, and fell backward into the snow.

“Rose!” Kanaya said, rushing up to her. “Are you alright?”

“Look,” Rose said, very seriously. “You have your arms spread, and you wave your arms up and down like this,” she demonstrated, “and your legs back and forth like this. It forms a figure with a dress and wings, see?” She stood up in her snow angel, which looked like the picture perfect angel.

“I… think I see?” Kanaya tried.

“Don’t you have angels in your culture?”

“You mean the terrible mythical demons with awful feathery wings?”

“That does sound about right.” Kanaya observed the angel and shrugged.

“Sorry, Rose. I don’t see it.”

“Well, the snowman we can at least agree on. Here, start packing some snow, like this.” Rose packed a snowball and held it out. Kanaya nodded and packed her own. “Excellent. Yours we will use for building the snowman.”

“What about yours?” she asked. Rose aimed for the staircase, paused a moment, then threw the sphere. As it soared, a head of shaggy black hair and nubby horns appeared.

“Hey guys, have you seen Terez- BLUH!” Karkat cried as he fell backwards down the stairs, forcing Kanaya into a laughing fit, Rose chuckling as they watched him go.

“It just keeps happening,” Rose noted, shaking her head. “So! Let’s begin. First you take the snowball, and then you roll it in more snow, packing it further.” She began to roll the snowball through the snow, Kanaya watching, mesmerized.  Finally, Rose had a large snowman base and presented it to Kanaya, who gave a small applause. “This is the bottom part. The abdomen, you could say, of the snowman. This part requires no decoration, and will remain plain. While I’m rolling the second part, could you fetch some sticks? Or just anything long and straight.”

“Broom handles, perhaps?” Rose nodded and Kanaya scurried off into the meteor to look for some. Rose rolled the next ball as the two Daves, Jade, and Terezi approached.

“Oh sick,” both Daves said simultaneously. “We building snowmen?”

“That’s eerie,” Rose replied. “But yes, I’m teaching Kanaya the intricacies of snow architecture.”

“Sick,” the Daves said, high fiving. “Alright,” Rose’s Dave said – or rather, the Alpha Dave. “You and Jade make yours, me and Terezi are gonna try and beat it.”

“Oh you’re on!” Jade cried happily, giggling and running off to get snow. Kanaya returned and paused, seeing the two other snowmen in progress.

“We have visitors,” Kanaya said, handing Rose a broom handle and Dave’s Derringer.

“Indeed we do,” Rose sighed. “Regardless, these will do nicely. This is the thorax, see?” She hefted the large middle part up onto the bottom, sticking the straight items in the sides. “And these are his arms. Some people add coal as ‘coat buttons’, but I think that’s a little silly, and I don’t think we have coal.” Kanaya nodded. “Now the head.” She rolled the last one around for a little bit, finally perching it on top of the middle, etching a little smiley face into the front. “And there you have it. One prestigious snowman.”

“It’s wonderful,” Kanaya smiled, circling around it. “May I decorate it?”

“Of course. I would assume your snowmen – or, rather, snowtrolls – should have horns, but I have no idea what to use for that. Kanaya perked up and dove back into the meteor for supplies as Rose moved over to the snowman competition that was underway.

“Alright sick, Rose come judge these snowmen,” Alpha Dave said and she moved to observe them.

“Wow,” she snorted, looking over the two sloppy snow sculptures. “They’re. Interesting?”

“Yeah, me and other Dave coordinated,” Alpha Dave said. “See, look, mine’s Sweet Bro and his is Hella Jeff.”

“Wait, I thought mine was Sweet Bro,” other Dave said.

“Oh c’mon, are you fuckin’ kidding me, man? You’re ruining me. This is supposed to be Sweet Bro?”

“Yeah seriously look at it this way. No, TURNWAYS. There you go. See?” Rose retreated to her own snowtroll, which was now decorated with a pair of cracked glasses, a flowing scarf, a little black shirt with his own symbol (three circles on top of each other) and a pair of horns that resembled snowflakes.

“Wow,” Rose said, sincerely this time. “It’s amazing.”

“Really?” Kanaya replied, not looking directly at her. “I wasn’t sure if you’d think it looked good.”

“No, dear, really. It’s wonderful.” Rose took Kanaya’s chin and kissed her deeply, stroking her hair. “It looks beautiful.” Kanaya blushed deeply and glanced toward the stairs.

“Perhaps… we should retreat to our room?”

“I agree,” Rose smiled, taking Kanaya’s hand and heading past Karkat’s unconscious figure to their room.


	6. 7 M1NUT3S 1N H34VEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the sixth day of Christmas, RealityEngineer gave to me: 7 M1NUT3S 1N H34V3N

**7 M1NUT3S 1N H34V3N**

_**[Continuous Series, 12 Days of Christmas 2014]** _

"YOU!" Terezi screamed at Karkat, frozen in the door with his red solo cup.

"ME?" he asked.

"Y3S! G3T 1N H3R3!" she jumped up, grabbing him by the shirt and shoving him into the room, sitting him down in the circle between Aradia and Feferi, both of whom were giggling, and pretty buzzed if the smell of their breath was any indicator.

"WHY? WHAT ARE WE DOING?" he demanded.

"Spin the 8ottle, dork!" Vriska grinned from across the circle. Terezi sat opposite Karkat, grinning and setting down an empty bottle of Peppermint Schnapps.

"DID YOU FINISH THAT BOTTLE?" he asked.

"NOT JUST M3!" Terezi replied, feigning offense. "VR1SK4 H3LP3D!" The two girls giggled and shoved each other.

"Are wwe going to start or wwhat?" Eridan demanded.

"SHUT UP F1SH BR34TH, W3'R3 G3TT1NG TO 1T," Terezi replied. "4LR1GHT, RUL3S. 1 SP1N F1RST. WHO3V3R TH3 BOTTL3 L4NDS ON H4S TO K1SS M3, TH3N TH3Y SP1N. WH3N TH3Y SP1N W3 Y3LL 'TWO!'."

"uH, wHY?" Tavros asked. Karkat glanced around. How many people were here, twelve? His whole extended friend group?

"W3 K33P SP1NN1NG AND K1SS1NG UNT1L W3 R34CH 'S3V3N'. TH3N! TH3N THOS3 TWO H4V3 TO GO 1NTO TH4T CLOS3T 4ND DO WH4T3333V3R TH3Y W4NT!" she replied, collapsing into a giggling fit.

"OH JESUS FUCK," Karkat muttered. "CAN I LEAVE?"

"no way man, youre the la2t boy. you make iit even," Sollux replied. Karkat muttered something about "stupid symmetry" before Terezi yelled "L3T'S GO!" and spun. Karkat watched the bottle spin and spin, finally settling to a rest on… Vriska?

"Haha, oh sweet!" Vriska hiccupped, turning to her right and grabbing Terezi by the hair, kissing her hard. Terezi giggled against her lips and the group stared, somewhat mesmerized, until they broke the kiss. "Two!" She spun the bottle, cackling as it spun, finally landing on Kanaya. "Pucker up, 8a8y!" Kanaya blushed deeply, leaning over Terezi and closing her eyes. At the last minute, Terezi grabbed both of the girls' heads and pushed them together, making them kiss hard. Kanaya's eyes shot open and she slugged Terezi, blushing bright red.

"Three," she replied softly, spinning the bottle until it finally settled to a stop on Gamzee. She shuddered and glanced to Terezi. "Can I Request A Respin?"

"NO R3SP1NS! K1SS!" He grinned, crossing the circle and she tentatively kissed him on the lips.

"AwW, hOw MoThErFuCkIn SwEeT," he chuckled and she blushed, retreating to her spot. "FoUr!" The bottle spun again, Karkat watching with horror as it pointed to him, wavering just a bit, before tipping just a bit to Karkat's right.

"OH THANK GOD," he sighed, hearing Feferi squeal.

"O)( gos)(!" Feferi giggled. "Do I )(ave to kiss you long?"

"THR33 S3COND M1N1MUM," Terezi stated on the fly. Feferi leaned in, kissing him hard, blushing fiercely through her freckles before breaking the kiss, grabbing the bottle and spinning it.

"Five!" Karkat heard her whispering, "Please not -Eridan, PL-EAS-E not –Eridan…" making him chuckle. Until it landed on him.

"WHAT?!"

"You gotta do it, Karcrab!" she chuckled. "T)(ree second minimum." She leaned over and he blushed hard as she crushed her lips to him, and she could taste the fruity tinge of orange and cranberry from her drink before she pulled away giggling.

"SIX," he replied.

"TH4T M34NS 1T'S GONN4 B3 YOU!" Terezi shouted, pointing.

"WHAT?"

"WHO3V3R YOU K1SS H4S TO S4Y S3V3N! YOU GOTT4 T4K3 S3V3N M1NUT3S 1N H34V3N W1TH THE P3RSON YOU L4ND ON!"

"OH FUCK, COME ON. REALLY?"

"2piin, a22hole!" Karkat grumbled, spinning the bottle, watching as it finally came to a rest on-

":o M3!" She giggled, standing and offering her hand. He could feel his blush creeping up his chest and all over his face as he took it, feeling her yank him up and pull him into the closet, closing the door and pushing him against it.

"TEREZI, I'M NOT DRUNK," he muttered. "WE CAN'T DO ANYTHING."

"OH COM3 ON. YOU TH1NK 1'M DRUNK?" He blinked.

"WHAT"

"1 JUST W4NT3D TO M4K3 OUT W1TH P3OPL3, YOU B1G N3RD. H4LF 4 BOTTL3 OF SCHN4PPS IS GONN4 KNOCK M3 OUT?"

"I GUESS NOT?"

"R1GHT," she replied, leaning in and kissing him hard. His eyes widened as she kissed him. "COM3 ON, K4RKL3S, 1T'S B33N 4 SUP3R LONG T1M3 S1NC3 1'V3 S33N 4CT1ON. PL34S3?" He muttered something in defeat and she kissed his neck, moving her hand down to his pants.

"H-HEY," he protested but she silenced him with another kiss, reaching into his pants. He tried to push her away but froze as her fingers wrapped around his half-hard dick.

"D4NG, K4R, YOU'R3 NOT B4D," she giggled.

"HEY SHUT UP, WHAT THE HELL'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

"NO ON3'S 3V3R TOLD M3 YOU W3R3 PR3TTY B1G."

"WELL YEAH. THAT'S BECAUSE NO ONE…" he huffed.

"WH4444T? 1'M YOUR F1RST?" He blushed, looking away. "OH MY GOD, VR1SK4 1S GONN4 LOS3 H3R SH1T, H3H3H3H3!" He opened his mouth to say something but she forced her tongue into his mouth, yanking down her pants and grinding against him. His breath hitched and he froze again, not quite sure what to do but enjoying the stimulation she was giving him. "1S 1T OK4Y?" she asked, her breath heavy and hot.

"Y-YEAH," he replied, nodding stiffly.

"YOU DO W4NT TO DO TH1S, R1GHT?" she asked, tilting her head.

"I MEAN. YEAH. YES, LET'S JUST. I DUNNO. GET IT OVER WITH?" She snorted but shrugged, pushing against him and pushing him into her, covering her mouth to suppress a cry. "ARE YOU OKAY?"

"Y34H," she sighed happily, shivering. "OH FUCK. Y34H, YOU R34LLY 4R3 PR3TTY W3LL 3NDOW3D," she whimpered, moving back and forth. He grunted, bracing himself against the door as she rode him. "FUCK W3 DON'T H4V3 T1M3," she whimpered, pulling her hair. "FUCK M3, K4RK4T." He nodded, holding her hips and pushing into her faster making her crying out and jerk and finally squealing, biting her fist hard as she shuddered and groaned, pulling away from him and kissing him hard. "HOLY SH1T," she giggled, sweating. "WOW."

"YEAH, WOW," he blushed, scratching his arm.

"Heeeeeeeey losers, time's up!" Vriska called, banging on the door as the two had finished pulling up their pants. "You love8irds enjoy that time aloooooooone?"

"SHUT UP," Terezi giggled, slugging her.

"move over, dork2," Sollux said, Feferi on one arm, Aradia on the other. "landed on kk'2 2pot whiile you two were iin there and they 2aiid theyd both do iit." Terezi snorted as the three past them, giggling and pinching each other, shutting the door behind them.

"WHO'S N3XT?" Terezi asked, sitting down, Karkat groaning and sitting back down, shaking his head. He wondered why he was friends with them sometimes.


	7. One Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cute 8arista

**One Week**

**_[Continuous Series, 12 Days of Christmas 2014]_ **

_Day One_

Vriska sat down, opening her laptop and cracking her knuckles. No time like the present. Don’t put things off. Carpe diem.

“Untitled1.doc” sat near empty, the white page marred only by “My Winter Assignment” in size 11 Calibri.

“This is so fucking stupid,” she growled. She typed some hateful things about her lit professor before deleting it and sitting back, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Hello,” a voice came, snapping Vriska back to reality. “Sorry if I disturbed you.” A quick glance showed this green-eyed girl bore the apron of one of the baristas in the local coffee shop. “Can I take your order?”

“Iced caramel mocha with whipped cream,” Vriska sighed, looking outside at the clouding skies. “For the road.”

“One moment,” the girl replied, scurrying off. Weird girl. She returned with the drink a few minutes later and Vriska slipped out to catch the bus.

 

_Day 2_

“One paragraph done,” Vriska scowled. “Stupid assignment.”

“Hello.” She looked to see the same barista from the day before.

“Oh. Hey it’s you.”

“Kanaya,” the girl smiled.

“Right. Same as yesterday – iced caramel mocha with whipped cream.” She rushed off to fill the order and Vriska watched as she worked. She scowled. Stuck up girl probably only working here because she “found it before anyone else did”. Fucking hipsters. And the fake nice thing was really starting to irk her too.

“Here you are,” Kanaya said as Vriska took the drink.

“Thanks,” she said flatly, turning away and pretending to type.

 

_Day 3_

Vriska stepped in and paused at seeing Kanaya. Did that poser ever NOT work? She wasdebating leaving when the barista called out, “Oh, hello! Take a seat and I’ll be with you shortly.” Damn. Caught.

She sighed and slunk to her seat, barely having opened the laptop when Kanaya appeared.

“Hello,” she said with her usual cheeriness. “Same as before?”

“Yup. Iced caramel latte with whipped cream.” Kanaya paused in the midst of writing down the order.

“You mean mocha?” Look at that, Vriska thought. So the broad isn’t braindead.

“Yeah, sorry.”

“And what name?”

“Huh?”

“For the cup. We have to call out your name, we’re sort of busy so you’ll have to come get it.”

“V-Vriska,” she replied, caught off guard.

“Alright, Vriska, it will be right out.” She hadn’t wanted to give her name, maybe she had hoped to stay anonymous, but this girl coaxed it out of her. Definitely not braindead. In fact, Vriska felt almost… threatened. This girl was TOO good. Like the last one.

“Here you-“

“Thanks,” Vriska snapped, snatching the coffee up and storming off into the snow.

 

_Day 6_

Despite the dreary cloudiness, Vriska had on a pair of oversized sunglasses and her hair up in a bun, rather than wearing it down. She kept her gaze turned down as she took her sat, pulling out her laptop and opening the file. She would just keep a low profile and-

“Hello, Vriska. The usual?” She looked up with a scowl, into Kanaya’s surprised face. “S-sorry-“

“Why are you being so nice?!” she demanded.

“What… do you mean?”

“You bring me drinks-“

“I _am_ a barista…”

“-you learned my name-!”

“You’re a regular…”

“It’s awful! Stop toying with me!” Vriska shouted. Kanaya paused, face scrunched up as she retreated to the counter, taking off her apron and rushing out into the beginning flurries. The bespectacled barista watched her go, then sauntered up to the table.

“Tho what did you thay to her?” he lisped.

“I asked her why she was being so nice! It’s creepy!”

“She wath NITHE to you?” he asked, taken aback. “She’th never nithe to anyone.”

“Yeah, right! It was a dig at me!”

“Wait. Are you Vrithka?”

“…why?”

“Are you fuckin’ theriouth? You’re the girl she’th been hitting on?”

“H-hitting?” The barista sighed, shaking his head.

“Are you going to talk her down or do I have to?”

“I’ll… I can do it.”

“You’ll have to come back tomorrow,” he said, scratching his chin. “I can make thure she cometh in. It’th her day off but I’ll wing it. Be here.” She sighed as he walked away, banging her fist into her head.

 

_Day 7_

Vriska took a deep breath and pushed inside, set her things in a booth and rushing up to the counter, an open-mouthed Kanaya waiting.

“You. Come sit.”

“But- I’m on the clock-“ She looked to the other barista for assistance.

“Not anymore. Go thit.” Kanaya shot him a smoldering glare but obliged, sitting across from Vriska, posture rigid.

“Now Vriska, what is this ab-“

“I like you,” Vriska stammered, eyes down. “And. Im sorry about yesterday. I think you’re pretty and I was hurt before and… I don’t trust nice. I thought it was a game. I thought you were just… playing me.”

“I’ve been hurt too,” Kanaya said softly, and the two fell silent. “Bitch,” she whispered. Vriska’s head snapped up to see a smiling Kanaya. “You don’t trust nice, right?” Vriska sighed in relief, shaking her head and grinning.

“You’re a jerk,” Vriska replied.

“Good. We can… ‘hate-date’, or something.”

“So we’re dating now?” Vriska winked.

“I-I-“ Kanaya blushed.

“Hey,” Vriska said with a grin. “It’s cool. Slow as you wanna take it. Maybe slower. I’m pretty broken still.”

“Me too,” Kanaya chuckled. “maybe friends for now.”

“Deal,” Vriska replied, hand out as Kanaya tentatively shook it.

“Deal.”


	8. Get Better Soon!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Equius is sick at home, and has a visitor here to cheer him up!

**Get Better Soon!**

**_[Continuous Series, 12 Days of Christmas 2014]_ **

Nepeta purred and waltzed up to the door of the large hive, glancing around to be sure no other bluebloods were looking before giving a short knock, pulling her jacket tighter as snow began to fall. After a moment, the door opened, the centaur butler inspecting her before smiling.

“Aw, hey buddy,” she grinned, petting his head. “Is he still sick in bed?” Arthour nodded solemnly. “Let me go see if I can cheer him up!” She headed down the hall, knocking on his door. “Equius? Are you okay?”

“Don’t come in,” he coughed weakly. She scoffed, entering regardless to see a pale, sickly Equius. “Please, do not look at me. I am…” He grimaced. “Weak.”

“Oh Equius,” she giggled. “Everybody gets sick! It’s nothing to be ashamed of. Look at what I brought!” She smiled, waving a basket in front of him.

“What is it?”

“Stuff to make you feel better! I got you some soup, one of those muscle lcampy things. Lots of stuff!”

“I wouldn’t want to get you sick,” he sniffled.

“Equius, I eat raw meat every day. You can’t get me sick, you big oaf! Now here, I’ll go make you some soup.” Before he could protest, she was down in the kitchen, heating up a can of soup.

“Equius,” she called, “It’s hot, can I take some layers off?” He muttered something incoherent in response so she shrugged and slipped off her shirt and pants, letting the soup simmer before grabbing and bowl and heading back to his room. “Here we go!” she purred, setting it next to him.

“N-Nepeta,” he coughed. “What are- I demand you put something on this instant.”

“What?” she looked down at her bra and panties. “Why? You keep it so warm in here!”

“It’s lewd and indecent,” he replied adamantly.

“No it’s not! This is how I go hunting.”

“Yes, it is.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No!”

“Yes.”

“What, does it make you want me?” she asked, wiggling her tail at him. “I bet that makes you all sweaty. A lowblood AND your moirail.”

“I- I need a towel,” he grimaced, avoiding her gaze. She snickered and threw one at his head. “Really, though, Nepeta, this is indecent.”

“So?” she pouted. “I wanted to not be warm. My body isn’t a sexual object. It’s not indecent just cuz you say it is. You’re shirtless all the time!”

“Y-yes well…”

“Plus, maybe I have needs too! Karkitty doesn’t like me back and I’m so… bottled up!” she huffed.

“Nepeta-“

“Please?” she pouted, climbing onto him and looking up at him with her big eyes. He paused, looking over her. She took advantage of the silence, kneading at his crotch and eliciting a grunt. She grinned, yanking the sheets off, then messing with his zipper, and looking at him for approval. His head was turned away but she thought she detected the tiniest of nods and smiled. She yanked his pants open and down, before tugging open his boxers. “Oh wow! You’re purrty big,” she giggled and he flushed a deep indigo. She stroked him for a moment before looking up at him and taking him into her mouth.

“Unh, N-Nepeta,” he panted, fingers in her hair. Her eyes closed as she bobbed up and down, feeling hi s member in her mouth and throat. After a moment she pulled off, panting and stripping off her panties, soaked in olive-colored fluid.

“Can I?” she asked timidly. “Purrlease?” He nodded and she smiled, happily climbing to straddle him. She gripped his base and guided him into her with a loud whine, settling all the way down and panting. “Oh god,” she whined, beginning to move up and down. “Oh Equius, I’m already close!”

“M-me too,” he hissed, gripping her sides and pumping up into her, making her squeal with each thrust.

“Eq-ui-us!” she whined, arching her back as he cried out, shooting into her as she felt o his chest.

“O-oh my,” he shuddered.

“You need a towel?” she teased, pulling off of him and purring. “Maybe we broke your fever! …Equius?” She prodded his unconscious figure and giggled. “Arthour, can you bring me a towel? We’re in for a long night!”


	9. Shattered Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a stalker, sometimes there are... unforeseen consequences.  
> (TW: Rape/non-con)

**Shattered Glass**

**_[Continuous Series, 12 Days of Christmas 2014]_ **

She slipped lithely through the partially open window, landing soundlessly on the carpet. She grinned wide at the dark living room, breathing in the smell of it all. She stepped quietly to the mantle, brushing her fingertips against the man in a small picture, her gills fluttering lightly.

“Oh Sollux,” she breathed. “If only you’d see me.” Suddenly, there were a pair of headlights. She swore, darting toward the back door. He wasn’t supposed to be home for hours. As she approached the door, she cried out, a brick breaking the glass as they unlocked the door, stepping inside.

They met eyes, frozen as the glass on the front door shattered as well. The intruder she was facing had clown face paint to obscure his features, and his smile turned up into a horrific grin to match the paint.

“Hey, brother,” he called, and the front door intruder peaked around the corner, eyebrows raised as seeing Feferi in her black latex suit. “You go look for the motherfucking goods. I got my prize here.” The second intruder gave a silent thumbs up and she turned to face the first as he rushed her, pushing her against the wall with a cry.

“Let me go!” she demanded, as a knife came up to her throat.

“Shut the mother FUCK up,” he growled. “You’re a little fuckin’ criminal too. I’ll let you go, but you need to learn what happens to creepy fuckin’ stalkers.” He slid the knife to her bust, yanking down and cutting the latex open.

“Stop it,” she hissed. He ignored her, yanking it open and groping her breasts.

“Look at these,” he grinned and she turned away. “You got motherfuckin’ ROYAL blood, don’t you? I hear seadwellers got a nice mouth on you.” He grinned, flashing devilishly white teeth as he grabbed her by the hair, dragging her out into the snow and throwing her to the ground as he began to tug his pants down.

“Please,” she pleaded, looking up with begging eyes as his tentabulge unraveled, flicking about eagerly.

“Say ah,” he smirked, pulling her close, his tendrils tracing her lips with purple slime, forcing her lips apart with a gag. “Don’t pretend you ain’t a practiced bulge sucker. Now work.” She glared but brought her hand up to stroke his nook, tongue tracing along his rigid bulge. “Oh fuck yes,” he grunted softly.

After a moment he pulled her away harshly, pushing her onto her back and tearing her suit down further so her own bulge was exposed, much smaller than his, her nook sopping.

“No-!” she started as he struck her across the face.

“I said quiet!” he growled, pressing against her nook. Her bulge reacted in kind but she pushed at him, clawing at his chest as he slid into her, streaks of purple blood oozing down his chest. She lied there as his tendrils worked in and out of her. Finally, he grabbed her hips and lifted, driving his rigid bulge deep and yelling as he climaxed. He stood, driving his foot into her stomach and leaving her, consciousness fading, to raid the house of her object of affection. 


	10. Through a Field of Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not easy hunting someone with all the luck, especially not in a glacier field, but this time Eridan won't let her escape.

**Through A Field of Ice**

**_[Continuous Series, 12 Days of Christmas 2014]_ **

Eridan narrowed his eyes, glaring across the deck into the misty sea. As they drifted, mountainous glaciers peeked in and out of the fog, but his target remained hidden. The glaciers would always expand around the 12th Bilunar Perigee’s Eve, but the fog was quite a bit rarer. Though he couldn’t expect anything else from an opponent with “Aaaaaaaall the luck!”.

“Captain Dualscar, starboard bow!” Eridan rushed to the side, the fog just thin enough to see her spindly vessel creeping through the water between glaciers.

“Follow her,” he demanded. “We’re going to flank her.” His crewmen solemnly set about their duties, loading the broadsides and letting the sails unfurl, the Dualscar emblazoned upon them, violet on black. He had to grab the rail with one hand as they lurched forward, the other tightly clutching Ahab’s Crosshairs to his side. This time she wouldn’t get away.

“Sir?” a crewman called warily. “They’ve… stopped. I think they spotted us.” Eridan took a spyglass, scanning the ship’s deck until he found Vriska, back turned to huim. Slowly, she reached up to remove the caps from her horns.

“Imposter-!” he cried, spinning to see Vriska pulling her sword from Eridan’s teal-blooded navigator with a yawn.

“Parlay,” she said, tone bored, cleaning her blade on the outfit of a nearby, horrified crewman.

“Par-?! No! This trickery cannot go unpunished-!”

“Oh shut up, fish breath,” she sighed. “It’s in the rulebook. Besides, I’m not here to break your toys or play pirates. Okay, so I killed one crewman, whatever.”

“Wwhat DO you wwant, then?”

“I’m here to talk business,” she grinned, tapping her sharpened nails against a long cylinder. “Sensitive info, you understand. Can we speak in private?”

“Fine,” he hissed. “Hayrld, put the body in cold storage.” The cobalt-blooded troll paled but hesitantly nodded as the two captains stepped into Eridan’s room, locking the door.

“So, a map,” he started, raising an eyebrow.

“You know how Dualscar and Mindfang were in hate, right?” she asked as she began to unroll the map.

“Yes?”

“This map leads to a place called the ‘Cape of Hate’,” she said, tracing her nails along the dotted line. “Legend has it, it takes two kismeses of intense animosity to delve the depths of its caves.”

“How?”

“Some kind of lock,” she frowned, opening Mindfang’s fabled journal. “Doesn’t go into explicit detail, surprisingly. Just, ‘The fruits of hate will open the gates’.”

“Maybe they mean…” he grinned, coming up behind her and copping a feel. “Genetic material.” She snorted, shoving him.

“Like you could even produce enough,” she scoffed, flippant.

“You know I could!” There was a knock at the door and Eridan stormed over to it, peeking out. “Wwhat is it?” he demanded. Hayrld had a small gold-blood in large glasses.

“The FLARP manual,” She stuttered. “Parlay can only be issued by an innocent party.”

“So?” he asked, glancing back to Vriska who was already stripping out of her shirt.

“Well, she killed Luthar so… technically her parlay is invalid.” Eridan frowned, looking back at a nude Vriska, lowering his voice to a whisper. “Wwait fivve minutes and sink her ship. No survvivvors.” The two saluted and her turned to face her.

“I changed my mind,” she grinned, laying out on the cleared-off map table. “Maybe you CAN provide what I need.” Her bulge throbbed, glistening with her cobalt fluids. “Let’s see.” He swallowed hard, stripping off his own clothes and approaching her. Her fingers were quickly in his hair, yanking him toward her, lips and teeth gnashing as he grunted, gripping her hips.

She reached down, panting against his neck as she coaxed her bulge open, the tentacles reaching and struggling as Eridan’s bulge slid inside, both groaning at the feeling. It stretched an throbbed, causing her to gasp and cry out.

The two clutched each other and writhed for a few minutes until the ship shuddered, a line of “Boom, boom, boom!” Vriska shoved him off, darting for her clothes.

“I called parlay!” she growled.

“Only an innocent can call parlay,” he replied smugly.

“The Rite of Ruination splatbook says lowbloods aren’t people, they’re property,” she spat, lacing up her corset and retrieving a glass vial from her skirts. “Honestly, Eridan, this petty show is beneath you. Guess I’ll have to take the cape all by myself!!!!!!!!”

“You can’t!” he snapped. “You wwould need me!”

“Not really,” she replied, scooping up some of their genetic material into the vial. “But hey, thanks for the idea. Genetic lock, who would’ve guessed?” She moved to the window and lept, Eridan rushing over to see her in a dingy, sailing toward – her ship. The real one.

“Fire!” she commanded gleefully.


	11. Special Secret Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feferi gets roped into a blind date

**Special Secret Santa**

**_[Continuous Series, 12 Days of Christmas 2014]_ **

Feferi looked herself up and down in the mirror for the umpteenth time. She wore an ankle-length fuchsia dress and a few gold adornments – a ring, earrings, a conch shell necklace – to accent her pale skin. Her makeup was on point too, her eyeliner and lipstick matching her dress. Finally, a gold clutch purse rested in her hand, containing everything from extra lipstick to condoms, should the need arise.

She finally let out a small sigh, puffing her cheeks and chest and took the bold steps out of her dorm and down to the street, hailing a cab. She shivered and grabbed her purse tighter. She was both excited and a bit nervous – it was, after all, her first blind date.

Her sociology class had teamed up with one of the neighboring classes – anthropology? Archaeology? – to arrange a very special Secret Santa; the sociology kids each put their names in a hat and the other class drew one to invite on a blind date. She knew Sollux was in the other class, and that hunk English too. And, thankfully, Eridan was in HER class so that issue wouldn’t have to be tiptoed around either. But some of the others she wasn’t so sure about. The loner Dave Strider? The weirdo Nektan Whelan? She grimaced, hoping she got at least a half attractive boy.

The taxi pulled up to the address – a fancy bar/restaurant called the Midnight Club and she frowned, tentatively stepping inside.

“Sollux!” she grinned, waving. “Thank god, I was so worried!”

“Hey, fef. Your date invite you here too?”

“Huh?” she blinked. “But- I thought you-“

“Nope. I pulled Crocker,” he frowned. “Oh, hey, it’s Aradia. You too, eh?” Feferi turned to see the girl dressed in a stunning red dress, her hair pulled up and blushing as she approached. “So who’d you pull, AA?”

“Um,” she blushed, scratching her neck. “F-Feferi, should we find a seat?”

“Why?” she asked, head cocked. After a second, she let out a soft, “Oh”. Aradia gave an awkward wave to an open-mouthed Sollux, leading the way to the table, Feferi stumbling behind her.

They took their seats and Aradia hid behind her menu as Feferi slowly started to regain composure.

“You look good,” she sputtered. Aradia’s eyes peeked over the menu with a quiet “You too”. The waitress came over and Feferi quickly spat out “Halibut and a sprite”.

“Root beer and the rib-eye, medium rare,” Aradia spoke just loud enough for the waitress to hear.

“Rib-eye?” Feferi smiled. “Gonna break my bank.”

“I-I thought I was paying,” Aradia replied, face nearly white.

“I guess that’s one downside to us both being girls,” chuckled Feferi.

“Are you mad?” Aradia asked suddenly, finally making eye contact.

“Mad?” she frowned. “Why would I be?”

“Th-they asked if I wanted to redraw but my friend Jake pulled his crush Dirk, and we were both the only two to get the same sex, and-“ she stopped herself, flushing.

“No,” Feferi smiled warmly. “I’m not mad. You’re very pleasant company and it’s all very sweet of you.”

“I-it is?”

“Of coruse. You did it for Jake. Being good to your friends is a sure sign of a big sweetheart!” This time Aradia blushed, some color returning to her face. “As for the bill, we can split it!”

“Okay,” Aradia sighed with a smile.

“So, tell me about yourself.”

“Okay. Um, I’m an Aries. I like dead stuff, haha. That’s kinda weird though, right?”

“Hmm. I collect seashells which are kinda like dead things! So it’s not that weird.”

“Good,” She smiled. “I like frogs too! I have one named Scarlett, she’s a red-eyed tree frog!”

“That’s adorabubble,” Feferi grinned. “I only have a goldfish back in the dorms.”

“Will he be offended to hear about the halibut?” Aradia winked.

“Hehe, Erri doesn’t need to know.”

“Erri?”

“I sorta named him after my friend Eridan. He has a hard time swimming and his parents are marine biologists so I call him goldfish!”

“And vice versa,” Aradia laughed.

“Exactly!” Feferi giggled, Aradia biting her lip in response. “You okay?”

“Hm? Oh, haha, yeah. I just like your laugh. Sorry!”

“I like yours too, don’t apologize! Ooh, is this our food?” The two grinned as the waitress set down their plates, digging in. About a half hour later, their plates were licked clean and the two were sighing happily, patting their full stomachs.

“Mm, I wasn’t expecting so much!” Feferi laughed. “I would’ve worn a bigger dress!”

“Me too,” Aradia burped. “Ooh man. I don’t know why I wanted the steak AND fries.”

“Eyes bigger than your stomach?” Feferi teased, rising to her feet and leaving her half of the bill. “C’mon you. Let’s get you to the car.” She helped Aradia up and the two made it out to the parking lot, Aradia driving back to the dorms.

“This is nice,” Feferi noted.

“My god-dad has a ton of money,” Aradia admitted as they drove. “He’s the only reason I got into school.”

“That’s very sweet of him.”

“Yeah, the Doc’s… a strange guy, but he does do nice stuff now and again.” They finally pulled up to the dorm and got out.

“It was really sweet of you to do this,” Feferi smiled. “Plus it was super fun!”

“It wasn’t weird?”

“No, not at-“ Feferi stopped as Aradia pulled her in for a firm kiss. She found she didn’t want to resist, but couldn’t move to respond either. Aradia’s lips were tacky with lipstick, reluctant to separate as she pulled away.

“S-sorry! I’ll call you!” Aradia stammered, jumping into her car and speeding off. Feferi stiffly made her way up to her room, sitting on her bed and touching her lips. It felt so… wonderful.

“Not at all,” she whispered.  


	12. The True Meaning of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is being with friends. <3

**The True Meaning of Christmas**

_**[Continuous Series, 12 Days of Christmas 2014]** _

"Where are you Christmaaaas, why can't I fiiiind youuuuu?" Karkat's eyes snapped open at the incessant racket, scowling at the light and gingerly stepping out of bed. It was still an incredibly strange feeling, waking up not covered in a highly viscous and toxic soporific. He got on a shirt and jeans from the dresser, yanking them on over his pajamas (boxers and nothing else – old habits die hard) and throwing open the door, his friend's wailing now mingling with that of a stereo.

"Santa, baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight!" John sang as Karkat entered the living room. "Oh, hi Karkat!"

"John Howlbeast Egbert, what in the name of all that is fucking sanctimonious and revered by every inhabitant of this fledlgling planet are you doing up at 7 AM?"

"You've been spending too much time with Dave," John snorted. "Sanctimonious, really?"

"Egbert. 7 AM. Why."

"Rose told me she was bringing Kanaya for Christmas! I figured I'd get into the festive spirit with some Christmas carols while I decorate the house. See?" He gestured grandly and Karkat stared for a moment.

"John."

"Hm?"

"That's a tree."

"Yeah!"

"And you put lights on it."

"Uh, DUH. It's like, the perfect pine tree!"

"But  _WHY_?"

"It's Christmas!"

"Good GOD, Egbert, what in the FUCK is Christmas?!"

"Oh, shit, troll stuff, right! So, like. Every winter humans get together with friends and family and watch movies and eat cookies and give each other a ton of presents!"

"Oh. 12th Perigee's Eve. Honestly John, it's that simple. Like Soulreaping Day."

"Halloween?"

"Wahtever."

"Yeah, I guess! So what's 12th perin-gie's eve?"

"Perigee. Christ, John, try to keep up."

"Heheh. Sorry."

"So 12th Perigee's Eve is a winter holiday, like you said. Trolls that are friends – or in my case, trolls that can vaguely tolerate each other in small intervals – come together to speak of the Sufferer and his teachings. We sing 12th Perigee Dirges and eat Sufferer Snacks. So, yeah, pretty much the same thing?"

"You sound way more religious than me," John grinned. "My dad took me to church once but we got kicked out when the priest demanded he take off his beaglepuss."

"Hilarious familial antics aside, why… this?" Karkat asked, pointing to the tree.

"What do you mean why?"

"What does it symbolize?"

"Uh…. No fucking clue."

"How wonderful." They stood in silence for a moment. "I'm going back to bed."

"Karkat, no! Someone has to make Christmas cookies!"

"Fuck you, fuck your cookies, I'm exhausted," he replied, beginning to retreat to his room.

"Please? Make…. Sufferer Snacks or whatever." Karkat stopped midstride, turning around.

"I… get to make the Sufferer Snacks?"

"Sure! Why not. They're not, like, made with beetles or anything, right?"

"…"

"…"

"…I could probably substitute them for chocolate chips."

"Yeah, do that."

"John, the Sufferer Snacks are-" he paused in the doorway from the kitchen to the living room, where Rose, Kanaya, Dave, Sollux, Jade, Terezi, and John were seated, all eyes on his "Kiss the Krabby Kook" apron. "-done."

"Hey Karkat, nice apron," Dave and Sollux called simultaneously, snickering and high-fiving.

"Shut the fuck up," he grimaced, slapping the tray down on the coffee table as he yanked off the apron.

"Karkat, I'm both glad and shocked to see my gag gift seeing use," Kanaya noted.

"Yeah well enjoy your dumb Snacks."

"Sufferer Snacks?!" Terzi shouted, almost knocking Jade off the couch as she lunged forward to grab several. "Oh god yes," she groaned, shoving two into her mouth, yelping at the heat of fresh Snacks.

"Damn, KK, good job," Sollux said as he popped one into his mouth.

"Oh god!" Dave yelled, spitting his out. "Is that a worm?"

"Dave got the Wriggler!" the four trolls yelled at the same time, Terezi and Sollux laughing hysterically.

"Dude fuck this troll shit. Rose, please, tell me you made those bomb-ass brownies."

"Yes, I do have a Tupperware container," she smiled, taking a polite bite from a Sufferer Snack. "But first let's finish Karkat's… interesting snacks." Dave grumbled as Karkat looked around the room.

"Where do I sit?" he asked.

"The floor!" Terezi giggled.

"How about my lap?" John cooed.

"Okay," he shrugged, plopping down.

"Karkat-!"

"What."

"Don't- this is-"

"Oh god, is this that gay thing again?" Karkat groaned. "Stop trying to make that a thing, John."

"It is a thing!"

"Is it?" Rose smiled, wiggling her eyebrows and pulling Kanaya close. "Is this strange John? Do men stir a feeling inside you that you need to suppress?"

"Wh-? No- like- It's not weird when you two do it. Plus don't all trolls have like, tentadicks?" Rose's eyes widened and she flushed, Dave choking hard on his Snack, beginning to laugh hysterically.

"Do you want me to sit on the filthy ground, John? All because of your human gay?"

"Oh my god FINE. Sit there, I don't even care anymore."

"Don't pop a boner John!" Jade called with a laugh.

"Hahaha, yeah!" Terezi cackled. "What's a boner."

"Present time!" Dave demanded, pointing to the tree.

"No, Dave. Game time," Rose replied.

"Booo. Shut up, let me open my gifts."

"So, charades? Pictionary?" The trolls stared at her dumbfounded. "Right. Troll culture. Um, any troll games we could play for 12th Perigee?"

"Cards Against Trollmanity?" Sollux tried.

"Trollnopoly," Terezi said.

"Jesus fuck, what in the hell is with you people and putting troll in everything," Dave muttered.

"Spin the bottle!" Jade cried, slapping her knee.

"Hey trolls have that!" Terezi replied, pointing at Jade. "We know what that is!"

"I don't want to kiss any of you," Karkat said, shaking his head. "How about Sufferer Tag?"

"Ooh yes!" Terezi giggled.

"Sufferer Tag is pretty fun," Kanaya admitted.

"Alright, I'm sold," Rose replied. "What's Sufferer Tag?"

"It's a time-honored tradition," Kanaya began. "One person is designated as the Condescension herself, while the others are low bloods that have escaped culling. They have to find somewhere to settle down where Her Imperial Condescension can't find them, and if they survive for twenty minutes they win!"

"That's LITERALLY hide and seek," John chuckled.

"What a stupid name," Karkat replied. "Why's it called that? What's the story?"

"What? Story? Why does everything need cultural significance with you guys?" John sighed.

"I'll start!" Terezi grinned.

"That's not fair, you can't cover your eyes," Jade pouted.

"Cover her nose!" Dave replied. Everyone looked at one another, shrugged, and tied a blindfold around Terezi's nose.

"Can you smell us?" Sollux asked.

"No," she replied. "I cad smell adythig."

"Perfect. Everyone go!"

"One, two, three…" Terezi began to count and the group scattered. Karkat went for the kitchen, diving for the cabinet at the bottom, crawling inside and pulling his legs up, sighing as he rested his head against the backboard.

"Hey Karkat." He yelped, pulling out his phone to illuminate John's grinning face, crying out and jumping back.

"Christ, John, what the fuck!"

"Shh, she'll hear us!" Karkat grumbled but nodded, keeping silent and sitting there. "So, uh, you enjoying 12th Perigee's Eve?"

"It's alright," Karkat whispered, with much difficulty. "It's nice having people over. It's easy to forget the days now."

"Haha, yeah, I know. If Rose hadn't told me I would never have known." They were silent. "Hey Karkat?"

"What?"

"Sorry about embarrassing you earlier, with the human gay."

"It's alright. I understand your weirdness about it. I did come on a little strong when we first met. Or when I first talked to you, which was one of your last conversations with me? That stupid shit's so confusing. Past me is an idiot."

"Present you is pretty dumb too," John winked and Karkat slugged him. "But uh. I'm glad you're the one I got paired up with."

"As far as awful humans go, you're not bad yourself, Egbert. So. Bros?"

"Haha, definitely!" John replied, bro-fisting Karkat. Suddenly, they froze, looking to the open cabinet door.

"You two are such nerds," Terezi grinned. "I already found everyone else and we're gonna play Cards Against Humanity, which is a thing I guess? So hurry up this little… session."

"H-hey!" John demanded, blushing.

"C'mon, Egbert," Karkat said, crawling out and offering his hand and John took it. "Let's go."


	13. The Annual Egbert Family Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's friends are here to visit!

** The Egbert Family Annual Christmas Party **

** [Continuous Series, 12 Days of Christmas 2014] **   
** [AO3 Exclusive] **

_ Ding dong! _ John perked up, tossing his phone onto the bed, taking the steps two at a time.

“Johnathon-“

“I got it, dad!” he grinned, throwing open the door. Rose and Dave smiled, but Jade screeched, throwing  herself through the open doorway and against John. 

“John!! We’re so happy to see you!” she grinned, holding him at arm’s length as Rose slipped inside.

“Hey, speak for yourself, woodchuck,” Dave grinned, chuckling as Jade slugged him with a “Fuck you!! ”. “But seriously, it is good to see you man.”

“Sentimental nerd,” John snickered, hugging him as well.

“Coming from the kid with a cowlick a farmer would kill for.”

“That didn’t even make sense,” Jade argued as John went inside to peek at Rose, who’d met with John’s father in the kitchen.

“Here, Mister Egbert,” she said, handing him a sloppily wrapped present. “It’s from my inexcusable drunkard of a mother. I offered to wrap it for her…”

“No, no,” he smiled, tugging at his collar. “It’s,  hrm , perfect. Tell her I said thank you.” She nodded and turned to John.

“Eavesdropping, John?” she smiled, cocking her hip.

“W-what? No, I wasn’t- “ She cut him off with a tight embrace and he blushed. The hug was different from the other two – tighter, closer. She finally pulled away and he blushed, coughing into his hand. “I, uh, think Dave and Jade are waiting for us,” he said, voice cracking as he did. Rose chuckled but relented, following him into the living room, where Jade and Dave had stripped off their heavy winter clothes for t-shirts and her dress and jeans. 

“ Ew , gross! Stripping in the living room?” John teased.

“ ‘ Ey Lalonde , take your top off!” Dave joked.

“Like this?” she  asked, pulling her arms slowly from her tight hoodie, tugging it off and exposing some of her midriff before resituating the clothes. 

“Oh,” Dave replied, blushing with John.

“Damn, girl!” Jade giggled with a wolf whistle.

  
“On THAT note,” John laughed.  “Christmas stuff! Presents now or later?”

“I vote presents,” Dave piped up.

“No, not ‘til after dark,” Jade whined.

“I agree with Jade,” Rose nodded, tapping her lip. “It’s almost an archaic gesture, as if Saint Nicholas himself-“

“ Yo , just say you agree,” Dave grimaced and John chuckled.  “What now Egg-Dip?”

“Well, presents are later, so… movies, I guess?  Suggestions?”

“A Christmas Story!” Jade yelled.

“The Room,” Dave demanded.

“I’m always partial to Nightmare  Before Christmas,” Rose replied.

“Uh,” John muttered, looking through his DVDs. “Oh! Die Hard!”

“Hell.  Fucking. Yes.”

“Die Hard isn’t a Christmas movie!” 

“No, but like,” John frowned. “It takes place on Christmas and they say stuff about it-“

“I’ll be the third vote,” Rose smiled and Jade groaned. 

“ Fiiine . Dave, floor.”

“What do you think I  am, your awful  devilspawn dog?”

“You want your hair played with or not?” she asked. He grumbled something about “ bein ’ a fuckin’ animal” but sat in  fronto f her as her legs wrapped around him, feet snaking into his lap.

“How about you, John?” Rose asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking. “Are you a top or a bottom?” Jade giggled and Dave sputtered out his apple juice.

“Um. Top,”  John replied and Rose nodded, waiting for him to sit before snuggling up against his legs. One of Jade’s hands idly moved to Dave’s hair (met with an “Oh fuck yes…”) and John tentatively did the same to Rose, who gave a happy approving murmur. Halfway through the movie, John’s dad slipped in, setting a plate of cookies down before heading off to bed. As soon as the door closed, Dave paused the movie, him and  Jade giggling conspiratorially as they dug through his backpack.

“That was very nice, John,” Rose smiled.

“H-huh?”

  
“Playing with my hair. You feel practiced.”

“ Pft ,  haha , what? Nah…”

“Found it!” Jade cried, pulling a bottle from Dave’s backpack. “I get first drink!”

“C’mon, no fair.”

“Shut up and turn the music on, ass!”

“You get violent around alcohol, Harley.”

“Alcohol?” Rose bristled.

“Just a little,” Jade admitted. “Dave said it’d ‘Wet our whistles like Skipper fuckin’  Plumthroat ’, though I have no idea how he knows about  Squiddles , Mr.  Coolkid .”

“You little shit, I did not. I also said Rose may not be game, and that’s totally cool and understandable.”

“Will you be drinking, John?” Rose asked.

“Um… probably? Maybe not a lot…” She sighed but nodded, defeated.

“Awesome. Jade, go.” Jade grinned, taking a long swig of the orange drink before passing it to John. 

“What is this? ‘ Fireball’?”

“Whiskey, John,” Dave said, turning on  [ the music ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=If27FnxvjZA) . John steeled himself and took a deep drink, gasping and coughing, handing the bottle to Dave. 

“Wow,” he said with a cough. “That’s really… hot.” Dave pointed to the speakers, mouthing “Fireball!” with the music before taking a big drink and handing it off to Rose. She took a quick sip and passed it back to Jade. It passed around the circle a few more times before John felt  a warmth in his stomach, a light ember.

“Okay,” he clapped his hands together. “Now presents!” The others grinned eagerly as he stood, and fell right on his face.

“John! Are you okay?” Rose slurred.

“I’m fine,” he laughed, this time stumbling more carefully toward the tree, retrieving the gifts  hed ’ gotten them. “Wow, walking drunk is really tough.”

“Fuck yeah it is!” Jade giggled.

“Okay, one for Dave, one for Jade, and one for Rose,” he said, handing out the gifts as he said each

name. They each swapped presents until everybody had 3 – one from each other person.

John got a book about ghosts, a gift card to  Gamestop , and a new  beaglepuss . Dave got a gift card to a local record store, a “shitty katana”, and a hand sewn Sweet Bro  plushie . Rose got a pair of shiny new knitting needles, a pair of fresh hardback notebooks, and a shirt bearing a wizard on the front (“Shooting spells or some shit” –Dave). Lastly, Jade got some seed packets (specifically the tomatoes and potatoes she’d been wanting for months), the newest – pirated – season of  Squiddles ! Sing  Along, and a book on Nuclear Physics.

“These are so awesome,” John grinned, already wearing his third gift.

“So now we kiss, right?” Jade asked.

“Whoa, what?” Dave laughed as the other two coughed and sputtered.

“I looked up sleepover since I’ve never really been off the island much and I found a video-“

“No, no, Harley, you found porn,” Dave grinned.

“Oh,” she replied with a blush.

“But,” started Rose, “I personally wouldn’t mind a kiss from you all.”

“Me either,” Jade grinned.

“You first, then,” Rose replied, leaning over and kissing Jade. The dark haired girl shuddered, and was a little sloppy, but both pulled away smiling.

“Okay, so I got dibs on Harley next,” Dave said and Jade  pounced him.

“That leaves us,” Rose said. “You do have to lose the glasses.” John felt his face go hot and he laughed, removing the eyewear as she leaned in, kissing him softly,  her hand on his chest. She tasted like Fireball, but also sweet like flowers. It was soft and firm, practiced and calculated. He came out of it with a goofy grin.

“My turn!” Jade giggled, grabbing John and kissing hard. It was sudden and surprising and he kissed her back. After two others, she was a little more used to it, though their front teeth knocked a bit. She felt softer than Rose, and wilder, and smelled almost earthy. 

They pulled away with soft panting, Dave and Rose still kissing hard a bit before finally pulling away.

“Wow,” John breathed.

“So?” Rose asked.

“So what?”

“Three kisses for me,” she counted on her fingers, “and three for Jade.  Only two for you and Dave.”

The two glanced at each other sheepishly. “Go on.”

“Okay, so, like, Dave- “ John started as Dave cut him off with a firm kiss. It was different from the girls’ but no less intense. His lips were less soft, but more skilled, and tasted of apple juice and fireball. He slowly pulled away, leaning into John’s ear: “No homo,” he whispered.

“You fucking dork!” John laughed, shoving him hard. “So we all kissed. Can we sleep now? I’m exhausted.”  The other three chuckled, retrieving sleeping backs and laying them in an X on the floor, their heads close together. “You guys are great,” John smiled sleepily. “Thanks for- “ he yawned. “-being my friends.”

“You too, John,” Rose replied softly. “I think the others fell asleep.”

“Okay.  Goodnight, Rose.”

“Goodnight, John.”


End file.
